Naruto's Rebirth
by blair27
Summary: What if Naruto's parents didn't have to use the Death Reaper Seal and are still alive? What if Naruto is somehow given the power to unlock the Rinnegan? Read on to find out...First Fanfic. Strong/Smart Naruto, AU, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations"

"…what?"

"Your due date is October 10!" the doctor said.

"Dattebane!"

At that point, I felt so much elation. Minato and I are going to have our first child! I couldn't wait to go back home and tell him.

* * *

"Huh? A baby?" Minato asked.

"I'm going to be a mother, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed.

"And I'm going to be a father" Minato said, still in disbelief.

"A mother, dattebane!"

"I'm going to be a father!"

"A mother, dattebane!"

"Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!"

Both Minato and Kushina laughed and hugged each other in elation; although not too tight, so as to not kill the baby.

* * *

The next few months were the best of the couple's lives. Trying to come up with names for their son, figuring out space in their apartment about where to put their baby, and plus, let's not forget all the clothes that the next Uzumaki baby will have.

By the time the beginning of October came around, Jiraiya came to stop by for a visit while Minato was reading his first book.

"OOO, You're reading my Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, huh? But it's still unfinished. The sentences are still childish, and the quality of the rest is bad." Jiraiya said.

"No, that's not true. The main character is amazing!" Minato replied.

"Oh?"

"Every episode feels like it's a part of your own life, Sensei. It's almost like an autobiography."

"Maybe so, but it didn't sell at all…Maybe next time I should use my strong point, and add in more erotic material."

"The way the main character never gave up, not even at the end, was really cool. The character is just like you, Sensei."

"You think so?"

"So, I was thinking…"

"Huh?" Jiraiya was puzzled about what Minato could possibly want from this book.

"When our baby is born, we want to raise it to be like the main character. So would it be okay if we named the baby after the main character in your book?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya, beyond surprised, exclaimed, "Hey, are you sure you guys want that? It's a name I came up with while eating ramen."

"Naruto"

Kushina came into the kitchen where the two were talking.

"It's a beautiful name." She smiled and blushed a little at the name.

"Kushina…"

Then Jiraiya laughed while scratching the back of his head. "If I name him, that makes me his Godfather, huh? Are you sure about that?"

"You're my sensei after all. You're a man with true skill. I can't think of a finer ninja than you." Minato reasoned.

"However, if you tell my son about your _Icha Icha_ series books, then I will personally murder you." Kushina threatened. That threat wiped the shocked look off Jiraiya's face into horror.

"A-all right." Jiraiya stuttered nervously. It wasn't the first time that he was really nervous around Kushina, that's for sure.

* * *

Soon after the meeting, on October 10th, Kushina and Minato met with the Sandaime and his wife, Biwako, to go over some protocol for delivering a Jinchuriki baby. They had to meet in the cave outside of the village and set up some barriers, including a sound proof barrier. The Sandaime even assigned some of his personal ANBU to guard the couple.

On their way to the cave, Kushina ran into Uchiha Mikoto, who had already given birth to Sasuke earlier in the year.

However, when they finally reached the cave, Kushina's water already broke and she was intense pain. Unfortunately for Biwako, she had to carry Kushina the last half mile, which was a real feat considering how heavy she was.

"It's HURTS, DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled. Thank goodness for the sound proof barrier, because Konoha could have heard her without it.

Right now, Kushina was lying down on who knows what with Minato desperately trying to keep the Kyuubi's seal from completely becoming undone.

"Um, I've never seen Kushina in so much pain. Is she…all right?" Minato nerviously asked.

"Oh course she's alright. Never mind that. Just stay focused on the Kyuubi's seal!" Biwako said. Meanwhile, Kushina continued to scream in pain.

"But, she's…" Minato nervously pleaded.

"You are the Yondaime Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong!" Biwako reassured.

* * *

However, outside the cave, a strange man with a brown mask with black stripes and a black outfit finished off the final ANBU guard.

'_Now, to capture the Kyuubi, and maybe even an added bonus'_ the man thought as he slipped through the cave's walls.

* * *

Finally, after so much pain, the couple could finally hear the screams of their new baby as he exited the womb. Feeling so much relief and joy at the same time, the couple relaxed for a little bit and looked onward at their son.

"Naruto…I finally get to see you" Kushina said weakly, still recovering from all the pain that came with the birth of her son. Minato proudly looked on as the baby was taken away momentarily to be cleaned off.

"All right, I know you've been through hell, but I'm going to completely seal the Kyuubi!" Minato said.

At that moment, however, Biwako and her assistant, Taji, were taken out by the masked man.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchuriki. Otherwise, I will steal your son one minute after his birth" the masked man threatened.

'_How did he get past the barrier and take out the Hokage's ANBU?' _Minato thought.

At that point, the seal on the Kyuubi looked like it couldn't hold a fly. And it was only getting worse. Torn between his wife and his won, Minato looked frantically at the masked man, while trying to figure out a plan to save them both.

Once again the masked man threatened, "Get away from the Jinchuriki." He slowly started to back away towards the exit when Minato shouted, "Wait! Calm down!"

"Speak for yourself. I'm as calm as I can be, Minato."

As he started to run off, Minato flashed right in front of him and attempted to hit him. Upon doing so, he realized that he was passing right through him and his attack had no effect. However, he was able to rescue his son and flashed off upon discovering that the blanket holding Naruto was covered in exploding tags that were seconds away from going off. Quickly he flashed back to his home, where he laid Naruto to rest on the blankets prepared for his room.

"Naruto, you stay here. I have to go rescue your mother." Minato whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the masked man prepared to remove the Kyuubi from Kushina in a remote area.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked.

"I'm going to pull the Kyuubi out from you and destroy Konoha" the masked man replied calmly.

Kushina gasped. "What?"

"Because of your recent childbirth, the Kyuubi's seal has weakened dramatically. Now, extracting the Kyuubi from you will be a piece of cake. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

With that, the masked man placed a genjutsu on the Kyuubi and ordered it to come out.

"Good. Now we head straight to Konoha" the masked man said.

Somehow, after the Kyuubi was extracted, Kushina was still alive. "Hold it" Kushina weakly threatened him.

"You Uzumaki ninja are amazing. Even after the bijuu is extracted, you are still alive. Wouldn't it be fitting for the Kyuubi to destroy its former container?" the masked man asked rhetorically.

However, as the Kyuubi attacked Kushina with the final blow, Minato was able to flash in and rescue her. Not long after, he flashed back to their home so that she could rest with Naruto at her side.

"Minato, thank you. Good luck." Kushina said weakly.

"I'll be right back" Minato said.

* * *

As the Kyuubi continued to attack the village, Minato finally arrived to on top of Hokage mountain at the peak of the Kyuubi's assault.

However, as soon as he arrived, the Kyuubi fired a Bijuu Dama right at Hokage Mountain. Using his Flying Raijin Jutsu, Minato sent it out of the village to the local mountain range.

However, the masked man got behind Minato before he could report to the Sandaime about what has happened. Wanting to counter, Minato swung his kunai into the man's face, or so he thought. Actually, his hand slipped through his entire body.

'_How did I miss from point-blank range?'_ Minato thought.

Suddenly, the man grabbed him by the arm and started to suck him into another dimension. Wanting to escape quickly, Minato flashed behind the mountain into a desolate forest area when he first rescued Naruto.

'_My attack missed. But then he materialized and tried to drag me in.' _Minato thought about his opponent.

Suddenly, the masked man appeared before his eyes using a similar teleportation jutsu like Minato's, except for the fact that he goes into another dimension.

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked.

"Why?" the masked man replied, "Well…you could say for fun, you could also say it's for war or it's for peace.

'_This man has some dangerous ideology. There's no way I can go back to Konoha because he will just follow me there, and the entire battlefield will become chaotic. I just have to defeat him here and now'_ Minato thought as he started to race over to the masked man, who followed suit. Minato's first attack intended to ram the kunai into his body, but once again he slipped through the masked man and ended up caught in the chains the man wore on his wrists. Before he would use his jutsu, Minato flashed to another kunai on the ground.

'_He intends on trying to suck me into him after materializing into his own body. However, the risk of his attack is right when he materializes. Therefore, the winner of this match will be the one who is the second faster.'_ Minato again charged right at the masked man; although, this time he threw his kunai right at his head, expecting it to pass through. He then created a Rasengan in his right hand waiting for the man to materialize. As soon as the kunai passed through his head, the man indeed grabbed Minato's arm.

'_I win'_ the masked man thought.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Minato flashed to the kunai he just threw and slammed the Rasengan into the masked man, creating a shunshin marking on his back. As the man retreated back a little, his injury started to catch up to him. His arm was hurt badly, which made him release his hand from his body.

"I must say, you got me. I shouldn't have let my guard…" the masked man as he was interrupted once again when Minato flashed right in front of him, creating a contract seal on the man.

"With this, the Kyuubi is no longer yours." Minato said. At that instant, the Uchiha's genjutsu on the Kyuubi was released and its eyes returned to their original shape.

The masked man gave up, retreating back into his teleportation jutsu. As he was leaving, he gave Minato these last words.

"I must hand it to the Yondaime Hokage. You wounded me and managed to separate me from the Kyuubi. However, the Kyuubi and Naruto's Rinnegan will eventually become mine. I am going to rule the world, and there are so many ways to go about doing that." With that, the masked man disappeared from view.

"_That tone of his, he's no joking around, but how does he know that Naruto can unlock the Rinnegan?'_ Minato thought. However, he needed to rush back to the town, while the others were distracting the Kyuubi.

* * *

They had managed to drive the Kyuubi outside the village, thanks to the help of the Sandaime and Enma. However, the Kyuubi was creating another Bijuu Dama, and nobody could stop it. Suddenly, Minato flashed on top of the Kyuubi with his summon, Bunta, before the Kyuubi could fire it on the village.

Finally, Minato was able to flash the Kyuubi out of the village, and this time he brought Naruto and Kushina together with him. Kushina was able to bind the Kyuubi with her chakra chains extending out her back. This, however, woke up Naruto as he started to cry again.

"Did I wake you up, Naruto? Sorry, "Kushina said quietly. Then she turned her attention to her husband, "I'm going to pull in the Kyuubi with me in my death. That way we can delay the revival of the Kyuubi. I'll be able to save of you with the little amount of chakra I have left." She had to catch her breath a little bit as she continued, "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Naruto started to stop crying as Minato pleaded with Kushina, "Kushina…don't worry. You don't need to die in order to save us." Kushina looked up with an astonished look on her face. What possible seal could stop the Kyuubi and save the village? Unless…

"Because I've been able to develop a new fuuinjutsu that can seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, and you don't have to die at the same time," Minato explained. "We can seal with the Hakke Fuuin jutsu, and but we have to use the Death Reaper Seal."

"But, won't you die in return?"

"No, he won't have to."

The two spun their heads around to see that Uchiha Shisui had broken through their barrier and was walking toward them.

"I see you two truly care about your son, and I know my life is ending soon, so I'll do it" Shisui reasoned.

"Wait a minute, I thought you drowned years ago! How are you still alive?" Minato questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now. Besides, I'll be able to give this boy the power of the Rinnegan when he grows older. You see, when the powers of the Uchiha and Senju and combined, then the person has the ability to obtain the Rinnegan. Not only do I save your lives, but grant your son a new power. I'm about to die anyway" Shisui explained.

'_So does that mean the masked man predicted all this would happen?' _Minato thought. However, he personally knew that Shisui would do any mission for Konoha, so he knew he wouldn't dare to betray his village. "Fine then. Do as you wish."

"Thank you, Yondaime, Kushina-sama."

_Shiki Fuujin, Hakke Fuuin _(Reaper Death Seal, Eight Trigrams Seal)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I couldn't update faster. I have to study for the ACT next weekend and I have a ton of homework at the moment. But honestly, don't expect fast updates at all from me. My schedule is pretty much full from now until Spring Break. Until then, this story will be put off to the side. I'm not planning another story…yet.

**3cho**: Yep, I did just that. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read. You can write your own story.

**Silent767**: Read above…I don't know what else to say except wait patiently

The poll results are in. Just read the chapter to find out who won…

Now enough about me. Let's move on to Chapter 2!

* * *

"NARUTO, WAKE UP BEFORE I HEAVE YOUR SORRY ASS OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN!"

"I'm up!"

The clock read 7:00 as the sun was just rising. The sky was still tinted orange among the clouds as fall was quickly approaching. This meant that the Academy was starting today for Naruto. Plus, since Naruto was already high-chuunin or low-jounin level, Minato entered him into the last grade of the Academy.

Naruto lazily woke up out of bed, showered, and got changed into his orange jacket and black ANBU pants his dad gave him for his birthday. Having been trained by the Yondaime sure had its benefits. Naruto already had three affinities in wind, water, and fire; plus, he knew several jutsus for each element. In addition, Naruto had total access to the Hokage's library and personal gym. (AN: yes, I made Naruto read)

Naruto walked into the kitchen where breakfast was already made; thankfully, Kushina was the one who was making it this morning. Let's just say that Minato tried and failed terribly in making meals in this household. All he could do was make toast and cereal, _barely_. Again, let's just say thank goodness their kitchen had a fire extinguisher.

"Have a good first day at the Academy, Naruto." Minato encouraged his son to try and make friends the first day. Just because he was the Hokage's son doesn't automatically meant everybody liked him. Well…some of the girls in the village still find him _very_ attractive.

"Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye, Naruto?!" Kushina asked menacingly.

"Jaa-nee." Naruto said as he flashed off to the Academy. (AN: "See ya")

"Honestly, Naruto needs to learn his manners around adults. Right, Minato?" Kushina asked. However, Minato was completely ignoring her reading the paper.

"MINATO, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Kushina yelled as she went over to smack her husband in the face.

"S-Sorry, Kushina" Minato apologized as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head where he was just hit and smiled apologetically.

"And I wonder where he got such poor manners…" Kushina questioned rhetorically as she walked away.

* * *

Once Naruto got there, he was bewildered at the sight of some many kids that were waiting outside the Academy. Most of them were just wanna-be ninjas just for show, while others were waiting to prove their worth to their families, who were generations of shinobi. However, before he could think about it much longer the bell rang and children started to enter in. Naruto, having been here before with his father, immediately spotted Iruka, who would be his teacher this year.

As soon as Naruto entered the classroom, all the students perked their heads up to see the Yondaime's son was entering their grade. Naruto, seeing that he was the center of attention all of a sudden, became really shy in front of the class. Everyone was taller than him because Naruto was placed in the last grade before becoming a genin. Even though he could spar with anyone and still win, he was really nervous when it came to public introductions.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student with us, Namikaze Naruto" Iruka stated to the class.

_"Namikaze Naruto, isn't that the Hokage's son?"_ were among the murmurs that the class started to talk amongst themselves.

Too nervous to speak, Naruto turned to Iruka, who knew about his shyness in public. "Alright, you take that seat up in the back of the class next to the window, now."

Quickly moving to his seat, Naruto glanced over at everybody shyly as he took his seat. Everyone else was bewildered, however. Shouldn't the son of the Yondaime Hokage be more social than he is right now? Naruto, wanting to distract himself from the attention turned to his classmate.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Name is Sodan Nara."

"Nice to meet you too, Sodan"

_'Nara…oh yeah. That's the clan with really high IQs, even though they're really lazy.'_ Naruto thought.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. History and strategy were two of the most boring class, yet Naruto was able to impress both the class and Iruka with his superior knowledge and complicated strategies that compared to those of the Nara clan. Later, the class moved outside to practice kunai and shuriken throwing.

_'At least these people know how to throw a kunai'_ Naruto thought as he looked over at the first graders who were just starting out. They didn't even know how to properly hold a kunai. However, there were two people who stood out amongst the smaller kids. One of the girls had pink hair, and Naruto had never seen her before today. _'Must be from a civilian family'_ he thought. The other boy was the only person who could throw the shuriken somewhat accurately and not completely fail to miss the target from 10 feet away.

After kunai and shuriken training, the last part of class included sparring with others in the group. Naruto, being the smallest of the bunch and the Hokage's son, was chosen a lot by the bigger kids who challenged him to duel. However, despite their size difference, Naruto easily took down each of the people who challenged him. It wasn't even close. Naruto could find the weakness in any fighting technique and counter every one of them. The only difficulty here was that the kids were twice his size, but that just made sparring all the more fun and challenging. At the end of the day, his muscles were pretty sore due to all the challenges.

As the final bell rung, Naruto was walking down the hallway again to see the girl with the pink hair once more. She wore a red ribbon on her head and her forehead was a bit larger than the others, but that didn't matter to him. He wondered if it was love at first sight. However, he wasn't going to graduate with her so he moved the thought to the back of his head and headed over to Ichiraku.

* * *

"Welcome back, Naruto!" the old man exclaimed as Naruto entered.

"Hey, old man! The usual pork miso ramen" Naruto ordered as he greeted Teuchi and Ayame, his daughter, on the way in. This was his favorite place to eat as a kid after working out with his dad in the forest.

Back then, Naruto would always have his dad's undivided attention as he was taught new justus in every element. Usually, Naruto was able to pick it up within a week. However, his dad has become much busier now with the Chunnin Exams coming up soon and rumors of Orochimaru now in control of Otogakure in his political scheme. Coming to Ichiraku and talking to Teuchi and Ayame was like talking to his grandfather and cousin. It gave him some sort of relief against his mom's antics to get him to eat vegetables and behave…like he would ever do that.

"Hey, Naruto! What's new?" Ayame asked.

"Well, I just started the Academy today" Naruto said wearily sat at his normal spot.

"Hey, that sounds fun" the old man said as he continued to cook Naruto's ramen.

"Yeah…but I honestly don't know why I can't just skip it and go straight to genin? Honestly, there are so many people in my grade, if i were to actually go the regular track, that can't even do throw kunai correctly or fight seriously against me. I want to be challenged by other real shinobi" Naruto complained.

"Well, do you want to become Hokage?" Ayame asked.

"Of course!"

"Then you have to pass the Academy first." Ayame argued.

"Here you go!" Teuchi exclaimed as he handed Naruto his food.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto began to dig into his meal quite rapidly. Naruto was always one of their best customers. Once, after training for 2 days straight on one of his new jutsus, he was able to stomach 15 bowls of ramen in less than 20 minutes. Needless to say that nobody has ever come close to that mark since.

After thoroughly finishing his bowl, Naruto thanked the old man and Ayame and flashed back home.

* * *

"Welcome back home, Naruto. How was your first day at school?" Kushina asked.

"Easy as pie. Some of the kids there couldn't even throw kunai correctly mom. Can I please just move up to Jounin right now?"

"NO. I will not let my 8-year old son be taking on A-ranked missions when you clearly don't have the experience of the real world."

"But mom, it can't be that hard to take on D-rank missions" Naruto begged.

Kushina scoffed. "I know that. However, everyone has to go through the same process to become a ninja. There's no getting out of the Academy. Besides, tons of kids would rather just go straight to the genin test and not go to the school. You're just like Itachi. He only had to take the last two grades in the Academy before graduating. You only have to take _one_ year, though. Be patient; after the Academy, then you can progress to a Jounin as fast as you want."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

* * *

_(1 year later)_

"NARUTO! WAKE UP BEFORE I DUMP A WATERFALL ONTO YOUR BED!"

"I'm up" Naruto groggily responded to his mother's threat.

Today was the day that he would meet his teacher. As expected, Naruto passed the 1st test with flying colors. To say the least, Naruto was still really nervous. He didn't really get much sleep last night thinking about what his teacher would be like. He really hoped his dad would choose some really cool ninja as his teacher. For crying out loud, he's the Hokage's son! He was the next prodigy of Konoha!

Quickly, Naruto dressed up into his normal clothes and rushed into the kitchen for his breakfast.

"Oh, Minato. You better hope that man doesn't teach my precious son that awful habit of his" Kushina complained as Minato told her the identity of his sensei.

Curious, Naruto waited a while longer behind the wall trying to find out who his new teacher would be. However, this did not go unnoticed by his parents, as they spotted him behind the wall.

"Naruto, why don't you just come out?" Minato asked. Naruto cursed himself from not masking his chakra beforehand.

"Damn, dad. Nothing gets past you."

"Of course not, I'm the Hokage if you forgot. Besides, it was weird why our son didn't come rushing into the kitchen when he's 2 minutes away from being late for meeting his new team and sensei" Minato reasoned.

Caught off guard, Naruto frantically looked at the clock and saw that his father was right in his suspicions. _'Shit'_ Naruto thought. He quickly grabbed some pancakes and flashed off to school.

"Have a good…he's gone. He couldn't have said goodbye before leaving?" Kushina questioned Minato.

"Wouldn't you want to hurry to school to find out your new sensei?" Minato argued.

"True, but that jutsu will make him lazy in the future."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Kind of short…make sure to review and look for future polls.


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I'm just drowning out from the halftime show of the Super Bowl…I seriously don't get why so many people like Beyoncé so much. Now, I do think she's a pretty good songwriter and has a good voice, but I'm not that crazy for her. Wait, what the hell is she throwing out to the crowd?

Well, it's a good thing that the Ravens won though…nothing against San Francisco fans, but your city already won the World Series. What else do you want? By the way, I been waiting for the day that the Super bowl would actually black out because it was inevitable. With so much power being used, only one thing needs to go wrong to cause all of that…just saying.

: I'm not sure yet…not really the one to plan all this out. This is honestly spontaneous as I write. I'm willing to listen to all suggestions via reviews and PM's.

**Darkryus**: I'll certainly try…

**FrenchMyToast**: I've still considering whether or not the massacre should happen, but I set up a poll on my profile asking whether or not I should include the massacre into the story or not.

**The Keeper of Worlds**: Thanks!

**StormyTempest**: Don't worry…I'll explain the background in certain parts, eventually

* * *

As Naruto flashed to the Academy, he saw that everyone who passed the first exam, which he aced, was crammed into his classroom. He saw some unfamiliar faces that were part of another teacher in their same grade. As he took his seat, he looked outside the windows and started to think about the teacher and team his father assigned for him.

"Alright everybody, take a seat and calm down" Iruka shouted from the front of the classrooms. With that, the entire room steadily went quiet. "Thank you. First of all, congratulations to all of you for passing the first part of this test. However, just because you passed this test doesn't automatically assure you are now a ninja." Everyone shuddered and gasped except Naruto who already saw this coming.

"I'll let your teachers explain the rules, but this is not your last test. Each teacher is different, but I would suggest you take this seriously. Now, on to the teams…" Iruka said to the crowd, who were even more nervous now; again, Naruto was the only exception.

Eventually, Iruka finally announced his team. "Team 7: Namikaze Naruto, Higashi Narumi, Shirane Mitsuo"

_'Well, could've been worse I guess'_ Naruto thought as he looked over to his new teammates. Narumi was really smart and could prove to be an asset. She wore a dark blue shirt that hung over her waist a little, which meet her red ninja pants. (AN: I'm not an expert on women's clothing terminology…or any fashion terminology in general) Narumi had brown hair with a small scar on her left cheek.

However, Mitsuo was a pain in the neck. He was loud and obnoxious; in addition he wears a bright neon yellow ninja uniform that screams "kill me now", while claiming to be the second coming of the Yellow Flash. Yeah right, more like "Yellow Crap".

As Iruka finally finished announcing all the teams, the teams meet up with each other. Narumi sat in the middle with Naruto to her left and Mitsuo on her right. They waited patiently as the other sensei's took their students outside the room, while they had to wait for Gadot. (AN: if you really want to know what this means, PM me)

Getting bored, Mitsuo started to complain loudly. "What the hell! Why isn't sensei here yet?!"

"Calm down, Mitsuo. I'm sure he has a good reason. Try to be patient" Naruto calmly said.

"What's with you and backing up his severe tardiness?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you know what that even means, dead last."

"Why you!"

"Calm down boys!" Narumi yelled at them, effectively ending their argument.

However, their sensei was actually watching their conversation from within the walls. _'It feels like I already know their story. Their personalities match our team'_ he thought.

He finally entered the room that his genin were waiting for him.

"You're so late, sensei!" Mitsuo yelled, earning him a large bump on his head courtesy of Narumi.

Naruto eyes just widened, ignoring his teammates' remark. _'Wow, my dad went all out in getting the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi as my sensei.'_ Naruto thought. He practically knew all about Kakashi's jutsus and the fact that he was also the prodigy of his generation. His jutsu arsenal was the only who came close to his, and of course, Kakashi knew all of this beforehand. He was Naruto's private tutor when Minato was busy, partly the reason why Naruto has already learned so many jutsus.

"Well then…my first impressions of you guys…I hate you." Everyone felt a sunken feeling at that point, even Naruto. "How about we introduce ourselves up on the roof?" Kakashi asked as he flashed up to the roof. Naruto followed suit, only surprising his teammates.

* * *

"Let's see, how about you all introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Narumi asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that" Kakashi suggested as he folded his arms.

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Narumi asked.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Naruto already knew about them, though. He knew it had to do with those perverted books his father and Kakashi would talk about. "As for my dream…I have a few hobbies" Kakashi ended his introduction.

"So all we got out of that was his name…" Narumi said sadly.

"Now it's your turn. You first, brown hair." Kakashi said.

"Me? My name is Higashi Narumi. My likes are reading and helping out at the hospital with my older sister. My dislikes are boys who constantly argue. My goal is to become the best medic ninja in Konoha, surpassing the Sannin. I already mentioned my hobbies, but I also like watching the sunset on my roof, though my mother doesn't like me being on the roof." Narumi said.

_'Well, at least she will be a nice addition. Can't hurt to have a ninja with medic experience on the team'_ Kakashi thought.

"Next"

"My name is Shirane Mitsuo. I like playing shogi with my family, even though they beat me every time. My dislikes are stuck up, arrogant people." Naruto glared at him. "My goal is to be Hokage of this village!" Naruto scoffed at his last remark. If anyone was going to be Hokage, it would be him.

"Last person"

"Name is Namikaze Naruto. I like Ichiraku ramen and sparring with my father. My dislikes are annoying people who call themselves ninja. (AN: harsh, I know; but this is my story) My goal is to become the best Hokage in history, surpassing the Yondaime. My hobbies are studying jutsu and training."

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Mitsuo yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Now, as I assume, I'm sure Iruka told you that just because you passed the first the test doesn't automatically make you a ninja yet." Both Mitsuo and Narumi shivered.

Kakashi continued, "Tomorrow is the survival training test. Make sure to show up at training grounds number 7. Unless you don't want to throw up, I suggest that you don't eat breakfast. Alright, dismissed."

With that, Naruto flashed away back to his home, while the other two walked home.

* * *

_(The next day)_

"SENSEI IS SO LATE!" Mitsuo complained.

"Will you quiet down a little down?" Naruto asked. He, of course, was the first person out here and landscaped the area while setting up some of his own traps. In addition, he actually ate breakfast because his mother and father all knew that the Kakashi always told his genin not to eat beforehand. However, Mitsuo and Narumi wished they actually ate right around now and regret not bringing anything to eat.

"Who asked you to chime in?"

"Boys, stop the fighting already. We're on the same team for crying out loud. Eventually, we're going to have to work together at some point." Narumi said.

"I have no objections to that" Naruto added.

"*sigh*…fine" Mitsuo finally gave in.

Just as their conversation ended, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Yo. Good morning"

"You're late, sensei!" Mitsuo and Narumi yelled. Naruto ignored them.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" Kakashi explained. It was safe to say that everybody became a little nervous after this statement.

"Ma, let's move on…" Kakashi said as continued. He set up an alarm clock on a stump. "Alright, the alarm is set to 12 pm." He then rose up two bells in his hand, letting them jingle in the wind. "Today's objective is to get one of these bells from me before the alarm goes off. Whoever doesn't get one will not get any lunch. He/she will be tied up onto that log over there while I eat your lunch right in front of you." Right now, both Mitsuo's and Narumi's stomachs started to growl loudly.

"But wait…why are there only two bells?" Narumi asked.

"Since there are only two, at least one of you will be tied to the log. That person will fail since he/she failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the Academy." Kakashi explained. Everyone at once got a determined look on their faces.

"It might just be one or all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get these from me unless you come at me like you're going to kill me." Kakashi continued.

"But, isn't that a little dangerous?" Narumi questioned.

"No, a jounin shouldn't really get beat up by a bunch of genin. We'll start on my go."

Everybody got into their battle stance.

"Ready, start!"

Naruto flashed away while Narumi jumped away. However, Mitsuo stayed right in his place.

"Um…aren't you a little off here?" Kakashi asked him.

"Fight me fair and square right here, right now!" Mitsuo demanded as he dashed toward him, with his fist ready to strike. Instead of getting ready for his attack, Kakashi pulled out a strange book. Naruto recognized it as one of the Icha Icha series books. _'He really doesn't expect to take us seriously. Well, wait till he falls for my trap.' _Naruto evilly thought.

Meanwhile, Kakashi kept evading all of Mitsuo's punches. Suddenly, he appeared behind him, forming a tiger seal.

_'He's going to use ninjutsu against a genin?'_ Naruto thought.

After Mitsuo suffered the wrath of _Sennin Goroshi_ (AN: Thousand Years of Pain), Kakashi resumed reading his book as he looked for his other genin.

However, he walked across one of Naruto's hidden wires, which set off one of his traps. This set off 50 kunai that Kakashi wasn't really expecting. _"Bingo.'_ Naruto thought as he started to carry out his plan.

_Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu_

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto's attack, whipping out his Sharingan just in time to avoid it. However, Naruto didn't give him any break as he continued on his assault.

_Suiton - Kitsune arekuruu_

At that point, Kakashi was already standing next to the river so Naruto's attack flashed right in front of him in mere milliseconds. However, Kakashi's Sharingan once again saved him as he knew dealing with the Yellow Flash's son is not one easy task. Right after he evaded the attack, Naruto flashed right in front of him, starting a taijutsu attack. Thanks to his speed and the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto was able to compete with the Jounin.

After dodging a few attacks, Kakashi finally slipped a little, which Naruto exploited easily with a strong uppercut and landed a punch to his jaw. However, he later found out that he was only fighting a _bunshin_.

_'Dammit. As expected from a Jounin…I need to find Narumi and Mitsuo to keep him busy'_ Naruto thought as he went to go find them.

* * *

Naruto found Narumi caught in a higher level genjutsu and Mitsuo hanging by a rope. _'Seriously, Mitsuo?' _Naruto thought. After calming them down, Naruto discussed his strategy to them.

"Alright, in order to beat sensei, we'll need to work together. That's the main objective of his genin tests from what my father said" Naruto reasoned.

"Then why were you trying to take him out by yourself?" Mitsuo demanded.

"It doesn't matter; what does matter is that we to get those bells in the next 20 minutes" Naruto reasoned. "Ready?"

"Yeah" they both replied.

* * *

Kakashi was the least to say unimpressed with his other genin, while Naruto didn't even deserve to be here. He though he was more of a chunnin than a genin.

However, he sensed that everybody was close to each other ready to ambush him.

_'So they're finally going to work each other now, eh?" _Kakashi thought.

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_

Without a moment's notice, hundreds of shuriken flew his way. Just barely evading, Naruto flashed in front of him again. This time, he mainly focused on cornering Kakashi into their trap, where Mitsuo and Narumi were waiting to grab the bells. Naruto made sure this time that Kakashi was not a clone.

After Naruto landed a wheelhouse kick so quick the Sharingan couldn't catch up to it in time, Kakashi realized that both Mitsuo and Narumi were right behind him, aiming for the bells on his belt pocket.

Even though Kakashi caught himself just in time to send both of them away, Naruto flashed right in front of him while he was still distracted by the other two. After the bells were snatched, Kakashi turned around to see that his bells were gone. Shocked, he saw Naruto a few feet away from him holding the bells.

"Gotcha…sensei" Naruto said as the alarm rang.

* * *

Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile page!

Jutsu translations:

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_ (Shadow Shuriken)

_Suiton - Kitsune arekuruu_ (Water style: Raging fox)

_Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fire style: Fireball jutsu)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and (finally) voted on my polls. The results will be showing up in the next few chapters. It means a lot when you guys give me good reviews. It gives me that much more motivation to write up the next chapter.

Now, I know you guys are all thinking "When is Sakura going to come into this story?" I did not put NaruSaku on the description of the storyand there is a reason why. I wanted to give the story some action, not just romance. However, I'm not going to make it so easy for them to get together. THIS IS MY STORY! You want to write your own cheesy NaruSaku stories, then by all means go for it. Just don't criticize me for not putting in Sakura in the first 3 chapters (and yes I'm talking to you "thedarkpokemaster"). I WILL NOT be rewriting the whole story just because I DIDN'T PUT SAKURA IN THE BEGINNING! I promise, **there is a reason** why Naruto is not initially paired up with Team 7. It's coming, just practice a little patience, will ya?

**ebo372**: read above…it's coming soon

**Showtime09**: Thank you! You have no idea how much your support means to me…gives me more motivation to write up the chapters quicker

**juniorreal**: You do realize that this is a NaruSaku story eventually, right?

Enough with my rant…let's continue shall we?

* * *

_(1 week later)_

Kakashi treated the whole team to Ichiraku Ramen after being defeated by his team of genin. Well, Naruto was the complete opposite of genin, considering how he just defeated a jounin at his own test. Nevertheless, he did have some help from his teammates, which never hurts.

However, this whole week has been full of 5+ D-rank missions every day and training on top of that. Least to say, Naruto was bored and tired at the same time, which he has never felt until now. Needless to say, their teamwork has improved drastically, but this didn't make things better. Mitsuo still yells annoyingly whenever he gets another D-rank, which Naruto agrees with silently, and Narumi still whacks him and Mitsuo for no apparent reason. _'Ugh, life as a genin sucks…'_

After the umpteenth D-rank mission, Team 7 reported to the Hokage's office once again.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 would like another D-rank…" Kakashi started before he was interrupted.

"NO! Kakashi-sensei, there's seriously got to be a more exciting and meaningful mission than just D-ranks. Honestly, we beat you on your own test." Mistuo complained, earning him a smack from Narumi.

"Be respectful to sensei and Hokage-sama, Mitsuo!" Narumi said, although that didn't mean she didn't secretly agree with Mitsuo.

"But, Mitsuo has a point, sensei and Tou-san" Naruto said. "The Chunnin exams are coming up and we need the experience from a C-rank mission or higher."

_'As expected from my son to pick up on that…'_ Minato thought.

"Fine. There's a C-rank mission from a man who resides in the Country of the Wave. Here's the mission details. You all leave in 3 days." Minato explained.

"Alright! Naruto, you're dad's the best!" Mitsuo exclaimed as they left the office.

"Yeah, I know…" Naruto agreed. "Just needs a little influence, right?" He turned to wink at his father before leaving with his team, leaving Kakashi and Minato by themselves.

"You sure about sending Naruto out on a C-rank?" Kakashi asked.

"It's better than having him complain to me about it. Also, he's capable of handling B-rank by himself. It's just that I'm not ready to send him out to do that just yet." Minato explained.

With that, Kakashi bowed slightly and flashed away like an ANBU.

* * *

_(3 days later)_ (AN: I know…I'm fast forwarding too much, but hey: the quicker I go, the faster I get to NaruSaku J)

"Naruto, you better wake up if you want to get ready in time for your first C-rank." Kushina told her son.

"Wow, this is a first…you're not yelling at me to get my ass out of bed" Naruto replied as he slowly woke up.

"It's 7:00. Unless you don't get up, then I will …" Kushina threatened.

With that, Naruto shot up out of bed. "Alright, alright…I'm up"

Naruto was getting ready into his "battle" attire, which consisted of his black ANBU pants, but his also added his chainmail armor underneath his brand new black jacket.

Meanwhile, Kushina was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Minato reading the paper.

"Oh, Minato…what if he gets hurt? What if there are thugs that are A-rank or higher?" Kushina worried out loud.

"Calm down, Kushina. It's just an escort mission. Besides, the Country of the Wave doesn't have any shinobi force. I'm not sending out my 8-year old son out to die on a C-rank" Minato tried to calm his wife.

"But still, the Country of the Wave is asking for an escort mission. If it doesn't have ninja, why on earth are they asking for a mission from Konoha of all places?"

"Now, I'm sure that Naruto will be just fine…Besides, I didn't pick Kakashi to be his teacher for nothing."

"*sigh*…fine"

With that, Naruto flashed into the kitchen, quickly grabbed his breakfast, and flashed out the door.

"NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"

* * *

Upon arriving, Naruto saw he was the second one there with Kakashi being the first, which was a rare occurrence.

"Sensei, you're actually on time?"

"Well, when there's a mission, I feel that it's wrong to be late."

Both Narumi and Mitsuo both shared the same reaction that Naruto just had when they arrived together.

"So…what's up lovebirds?" Naruto asked, noticing that they were hands were touching. With that, both of them blushed and quickly removed their hands from the other.

After the team met together, they turned around and saw a white haired, drunk old man walking up to them. He wore an outdated looking hat with gray shirt and brown pants.

"Hey, my name is Tazuna. Wait, what? ...I thought I paid for a C-rank mission with chunnin to escort me back, not some chump genin" He replied drunkenly.

Kakashi butted in before Mitsuo yelled at him. "Hello to you too. I'm the team leader here, Hatake Kakashi. Don't worry, the shinobi here can fulfill your mission to its extent, and I will make sure of that."

"Tsk, you better hope so" Tazuma remarked. He was shocked, however, to see one of the ninja on the team that resembled the Yondaime surprisingly well. "Aren't you the Hokage's son?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"No…just the opposite" Tazuna replied.

With that, the 5 of them headed out on their way.

* * *

As the group reached a small clearing along the way, only Naruto and Kakashi were able to spot a small puddle on the side of the road. _'Weird, there hasn't been any rain here in a while'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly the group heard the rubbing of chains, making their way to wrapping around Kakashi, effectively destroying his body into rubble. Narumi screamed and Mitsuo went back to protect Tazuna because he could barely move.

"One down, three more pipsqueaks left to go" said one of the men.

However, Naruto went right to work, flashing right in front of the first guy.

_Rasengan_

As he smashed the first guy with the jutsu, he started a taijutsu battle with the other. Despite his small size, Naruto his used incredible speed thanks to the use of _shunshin no jutsu_ and his large level of chakra to overwhelm the mysterious attacker.

Although he was poised to finish him off, he saw Kakashi catch the guy in a headlock before snapping his neck, effectively killing him off.

"Heh, show-off" Naruto commented.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Narumi shouted in relief.

"What!?" Mitsuo was stunned to say the least, until he turned around to see where Kakashi's body was. It was actually a replacement

"Sorry for not helping you earlier, Naruto. But, I figured you had it taken care of." Kakashi said. Naruto scoffed. "You two, we'll work later on freezing up like that."

_'Wow, I was saved by these genin'_ Tazuna thought as he gained a new appreciation for the shinobi.

* * *

_(Later on in the forest)_

As the group continued on, Kakashi talked with Tazuna separately while Naruto listened in.

"Tazuna, why are chunnin level ninja wanting to kill you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ok, it's not as it seems. To be honest, the Country of the Wave right now is really poor. This man, Gato, came over and completely took over the place like it was his own. He hired mercenaries and ninjas to ransack the place, in addition to cutting off our trade routes, while he makes a profit. The bridge I'm building right now would eliminate our dependency on those trade routes and put our economy back on its feet. However, this would mean that Gato couldn't keep control over the town and his profits would plummet, thus the reason why he hired ninja to kill us, especially me the head carpenter" Tazuna explained. "That's the reason why I could only afford to pay for a C-rank mission, hoping that your chunnins could help get rid of them instead of some genin."

Naruto scoffed silently.

"However, it turns out that your team here has none other than the Yellow Flash's son, so I feel a little guilty about my first impressions." Tazuna said.

_'Yeah, you better'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, we're glad nobody has gotten hurt" Kakashi remarked. Tazuna agreed, nodding his head. He has slowly moved on from his previously drunken state as the trip progressed.

However, as they said that, they felt the presence of an enemy closely nearby.

"Naruto…" Kakashi nudged.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto added.

All of a sudden, a sword that was aimed right at their heads was quickly approaching from behind them.

"Everyone, duck" Kakashi warned as he pulled Tazuna down with him. Everyone followed suit, as the sword zoomed pass them and hit a nearby tree. Then, they saw a mysterious ninja with bandages over his face from his nose down to his neck appeared on top of the sword.

The mysterious ninja began to chuckle. "My my, if isn't Konoha dogs that get to be my victims this time."

"He's…" Kakashi started.

"…Momochi Zabuza, the nukenin from the Hidden Village of the Mist" Naruto finished.

"Hn, sounds like you did your homework there little brat. Too bad that information won't help you" Zabuza mocked.

"Everybody, stand back and protect Tazuna. Naruto, you be my backup." Kakashi ordered as he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Roger that" the team responded as they went into a defensive position around Tazuna.

"I'm guessing you're Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, aka the copy ninja, and it looks like the Yellow Flash's son, Namikaze Naruto…I'm going to have fun with this fight" Zabuza commented. "However, if you just hand over that old man then a fight can be avoided."

"Sorry, but our mission is to protect him" Kakashi reasoned.

"Hn, suit yourself. I just need to kill that man, but first I'll kill you, Kakashi" Zabuza said as he removed his sword from the tree and dashed over to the river nearby.

_Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu_

Soon, the whole forest was covered by a thick layer of mist and visibility was narrow.

"The mist is so dense. I can barely see a thing" Narumi said nervously.

"Let me clear this up a little" Naruto said.

_Fuuton: Toppū_

With that, a wind gust cleared up most of the fog, revealing Zabuza right behind them ready to strike. However, Kakashi got there just in time, impaling Zabuza with his kunai.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my students" Kakashi said to Zabuza.

"Hn, what about yourself?" The Zabuza water clone right next to Kakashi dispelled and the real Zabuza was standing right behind him, slicing Kakashi apart. However, that also turned out to be a water clone just like Zabuza's and the real Kakashi stood right behind Zabuza while holding his kunai right at his neck.

"Don't move" Kakashi threatened.

_'How did he copy my jutsu in the mist?!'_ Zabuza thought.

"This is the end…" Kakashi said menacingly.

"W-wow" Mitsuo said shockingly.

_'Show-off…He didn't even thank me for clearing up the mist' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Zabuza started laughing. "Is this actually the end?" he questioned.

Turns out that the person Kakashi was holding up was another water clone, with the real Zabuza right behind him. He swung at Kakashi at full power, but Kakashi was able to dodge. Using his sword, Zabuza was able to stop his motion and send a roundhouse kick right at Kakashi, which connected and sent him flying into the river. He crashed onto the surface where Zabuza was waiting for him.

_Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu_

Kakashi was then trapped in a bubble of water filled with chakra, effectively trapping him.

_Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_

With that, another Zabuza water clone appeared.

"I guess it's my turn now…" Naruto said. "Narumi, Mistuo, protect Tazuna. I got this. I must warn you in advance though, I won't hold back like Kakashi did."

"Don't get too cocky there, kid" Zabuza mocked.

Instead of giving a snarky reply, Naruto flashed right in front of the Zabuza clone with a _Rasengan_ aimed right at his stomach.

"Keep up with my speed first…" Naruto backfired.

After dispelling the clone, Naruto went right to work freeing Kakashi from the water prison.

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_

The kunai aimed right at him turned into 100 kunai, causing Zabuza to dispel the jutsu in order to dodge the attack. However, he did manage to get hit even after releasing the jutsu. With Kakashi now free, the two cornered him until his back was against a tree.

But before they could get closer, two senbon impaled his neck, effectively stopping his heart rate. In a moment, a hunter ninja appeared in front of the body.

Kakashi examined the body closer, looking for a pulse. He didn't find any. "He really _is_ dead." He looked up as the rest of the team saw the hunter-nin bow.

"Thank you very much. I was looking for the chance to kill Zabuza" the hunter-nin replied. He hauled Zabuza over his shoulder. "Your battle ends for here now. I must now dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And with that he disappeared using an ANBU transportation jutsu.

However, this did not sit well with Team 7, especially Mitsuo who wanted to be the ones to finish him off. For Naruto and Kakashi, they noticed that the hunter-nin did not follow standard procedure because he didn't take out the senbon before disposing of the body.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think that hunter-nin is Zabuza's ally" Naruto said plainly.

"WHAT?! You mean all that work was for nothing?!" Mitsuo raged.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything" Naruto questioned Mitsuo.

"All right, that's enough. But Naruto, I think you're right" Kakashi said. "He's taking Zabuza away in order to save him. We should get going though…"

And with that, Tazuna and Team 7 headed towards the Country of the Waves with some work to be done before they face off once again.

* * *

So…how was that? Make sure to review…please don't review negatively just because there is a lack of NaruSaku.

Please vote on my polls!

Jutsu translation:

_Rasengan_ - Spiraling Sphere

_Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu_ - Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu

_Fuuton: Toppū_ - Wind style: Wind Gust

_Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu_ - Water style: Water Imprisonment jutsu

_Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Water style: Water Clone jutsu

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_ – Shadow Shuriken jutsu


	5. Chapter 5

SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating sooner…but I made this chapter somehow. I have been very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very (and one more very) busy these past few months. If you guys don't know about the International Baccalaureate (I think I spelled that right) program, it is absolute hell right now. I haven't been able to have any free time since I started.

Ok…I know I came off a little irate in that last rant. To be honest, I was a little pissed because I got a few reviews that made it seem like people wanted to control the story for themselves and I had no input to the plot of my own story. Sorry to all of you who got offended. I can take constructive criticism…but not everyone was happy that I didn't put Sakura in the first chapters (even though I did put Sakura in chapter 2 for those of you who didn't catch that) so I was a little mad.

I'm just saying that right now, this story will probably be going for a while…maybe at least 30-40 chapters.

**Zatheko**: ok…yeah you got me there. However, I'm not going to copy his story because that would be really lame

**StormyTempest**: clarification please on what you mean by that?

**Guest**: do you have a problem against the Wave mission?

**goldenagato**: Thanks a lot…

**Showtime09**: I'm glad there are people like you on FanFiction…thanks for that review

**Undrneath**: thanks for your input…I'll be answering those questions in this chapter

**Mathiasosx**: you also read "The Namikaze Legend" don't you? Don't worry, this story is different and I'll show you why. I'm not going to be that guy who just copies the plot from somebody else…that's plagiarism

**TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22**: thank you…J

* * *

As Team 7 was entering the Country of the Wave, they noticed the poverty well present throughout the streets. People and children were sleeping on the street without any blankets or place to stay, living the life of beggars. The stench of trash and dead corpses was almost unbearable to the young genin.

"How awful…" was the only thing that Narumi said.

Upon entering Tazuna's house, which thankfully was in an area where the stench didn't reach, the team was shown where they were going to stay. They met Tsunami who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey dad…Oh! Are these the ninja you hired from Konoha?" Tsunami asked.

Tsunami was wearing her pink shirt with a red border around her neck and arm sleeves and a navy blue skirt. She had black hair that reached down to the middle of the her back.

"Yeah. Please make yourselves at home" Tazuna told everyone.

"Grandpa!"

Everyone saw a little boy rushing up to greet them with black hair similar to Tsunami's and wearing a yellow shirt covered up by green overalls, in addition he had a white hat with blue stripes on his head. He looked around the age of Naruto, maybe a little younger.

"Oh, Inari! How have you been?" Tazuna asked.

"Good! Huh?" Inari looked at the ninja in the room. "Who're they?"

"They're the ninja I hired so that we can finish constructing the bridge" Tazuna explained. "They'll be staying here with us."

"There's no way they can win against Gatoh. They're just going to die" Inari said indifferently.

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Mitsuo questioned loudly.

"Mitsuo, calm down" Narumi scolded.

"There's no such thing as a hero. There never will be until Gatoh leaves." Inari said as he dashed off to his room.

'What's up with him?" Naruto questioned.

"His father and hero, Kaiza, was killed by none other than Gatoh because he stood up to him. Ever since, he's been shy and pessimistic to every slimmer of hope." Tazuna explained. He then went on to explain his whole story to them. (AN: I'm not going to recall that whole story. If you want to, it's Naruto episode 12.)

"My husband was a really great man to Inari. His death has taken a toll on Inari." Tsunami continued with tears in her eyes.

Naruto stood up and left to go see where Inari was. It was getting dark and he didn't want him running off in the dark all by himself.

* * *

He found Inari on the dock with his face looking at the ocean. He had tears in his eyes as Naruto sat down next to him. Trying to hide the tears, Inari rubbed his eyes to get rid of them as quickly as he could.

"I heard about your dad passing away. It must have been hard for you at such an early age." Naruto commented.

"Like you would even understand something like that…" Inari said sadly, almost on the verge on another set of tears. "…you don't even know anything about this country or my dad, so stay out of our business!"

Naruto glared at him. "Calm down for a moment…" Inari tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

"He was my only friend (sniffle)…he saved me when I was drowning. And then he just gets killed by a bunch of good-for-nothing thieves! How would you even begin to realize how much it hurts?!"

"Well, although I don't know what it's like to lose your parents at a young age, but I do know that you have to get past it." Inari looked up at him. "If you want to remember your dad's legacy and make him proud, then take his advice to heart. You need to protect your friends close to you with your own arms." Naruto said

Inari immediately recognized the words that Kaiza told him earlier after he saved him. He stopped crying and his eyes widened at Naruto.

"Sulking and crying about it will only make it worse." Naruto continued. "You have to be brave, for your father's sake, ok?"

"Ok" Inari said.

"You heading back in?"

"No, not yet"

"Alright" Naruto said as he headed back into the house knowing that Inari was coming in soon.

* * *

Upon arriving, he saw that Kakashi was the only one up. It must have been close to midnight by this time.

"How much longer do you think until Zabuza attacks again?" Naruto asked.

"Give or take, I'd say about 1 week. Any injury that brings a person into a near-death state as that wouldn't be easy to recover from, so we can assume that Zabuza won't be at 100% the next time we face him. If he decides to attack us as soon as he gets up, he will surely bring his accomplice, and I think he can be a formidable opponent." Kakashi explained.

"I agree, that kid was able to aim the senbon right in the exact place in the neck to put Zabuza in a comatose state. Also, we have yet to see his abilities before he vanished out of there." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Be careful with him, Naruto. I know you can handle him, but it will be rather difficult to fight while protecting 3 other people"

"Ok, finish him off quickly so I can save your sorry ass again?"

"Don't get too cocky there, Naruto. He already had his hands full with me; you just gave him the finishing blow."

"Whatever…you keep telling yourself that all you want" Naruto replied as he went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

_(1 week later)_

Mitsuo and Narumi both learned from Kakashi the tree-climbing exercise while getting some tips from Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to work on a new jutsu that he claimed was a secret to the rest of the team.

The bridge was almost complete now thanks to the help of the ninjas looking out after the workers, who regained a new spirit after hearing that the Yondaime's son was in town. More people showed up at the bridge every day either to help build or aid the workers. The town was definitely starting to unify once again in a way that has never occurred since Kaiza passed away.

However, Kakashi had a really strong feeling that Zabuza was coming to attack the bridge today. Because of this, everyone, including Tazuna, stayed home so that the ninjas didn't have to protect them during their fight; also, because they feared that Gatoh will target their family next.

"Ne sensei…are you sure that Zabuza is coming today?" Mitsuo asked.

"I'm not some psychic, but I do believe he's coming the second that he gets better." Kakashi explained.

Sure enough, the bridge started to get foggy as Zabuza's mist concealment jutsu was activated.

"Everyone in position" Kakashi ordered as the team stood next to each other.

Suddenly, there appeared 8 Zabuza water clones that surrounded the group.

"Go for it, Naruto" Kakashi said.

"On it" Naruto said as he sprang into action. After easily taking down the clones with his tremendous speed, Zabuza appeared with his accomplice.

"A rival has appeared for you, Haku" Zabuza said.

"It seems like it." Haku replied.

With that comment, Haku charged at Naruto in a tornado-like manner, covering himself with wind chakra. However, to Naruto's speed, this was no match. He easily spotted Haku's weak spot and blocked his attack with his superior speed.

"This is kid's play. Is this really all you got?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"I do admit: your speed is superior to mine. However, I'm already two steps ahead of you. First, the water on the ground from the water clones; second, keeping one of your arms busy." With that, Haku started forming one-handed seals.

_Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō _(Hidden Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)

The water on the ground was infused with chakra, forming multiple senbon aimed at Naruto.

"Hn, is that all?"

In a flash, the senbon each penetrated Naruto's skin without hitting any vital points. However, Naruto's clone vanished as the real Naruto placed his kunai around Haku's neck.

"If you have something else, I suggest you use it now" Naruto mocked.

"…then it can't be helped" Haku said.

Haku jumped to the side and started to form more seals. The area around started to get colder as the jutsu was activated.

_Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō_ (Hidden Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors)

Suddenly, the water on the ground started to form into thin, ice covered mirrors that surrounded around Naruto. Haku then entered inside one of the mirrors and his image, to which his image then took form on every other mirror.

_'Pretty solid jutsu, it's going to take a while getting out of this one'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Damn it" Mitsuo said and he hurriedly rushed inside the dome. To say the least, Naruto was furious with his judgment.

"What the hell, Mitsuo! Why are you here?" Naruto asked in a rage.

"I thought you would want some help…" Mitsuo tried to explain.

"You would have been a better help outside," Naruto said. "Now, you might get killed."

As if on cue, Haku's assault on the two genin started as senbon flew across the area, hitting both Naruto and Mitsuo in multiple areas. Mitsuo yelled in agony, while Naruto tried to find a way to counter his speed. He could barely see Haku's movement from between each mirror.

_'So this is Haku's true speed. Even the Sharingan would have trouble keeping up with this…' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Mitsuo fell to the ground as the last bombardment of senbon rendered him unconscious.

"Mitsuo!"

Naruto never thought he would feel so much rage from having one of his teammates being defeated so easily, especially not Mitsuo. However, seeing his body fall to the floor gave him a train wreck of emotions. He rushed over to care for Mitsuo's body, but it was too late to help him now.

That's when Naruto blacked out.

* * *

_(The next day)_

Naruto stiffened as he woke up. The sun had just started to rise and he was lying in…a bed? Wait a minute, what happened to Mitsuo? Narumi? Kakashi-sensei?

"Oh, so you're finally awake."

Naruto looked over to see that Kakashi was sitting next to his bed, surprisingly not reading his porn. He was so anxious that his next question came out blabbered and as quickly as he's ever spoken before.

"Kakashi-sensei,where'severyoneelse?Imean,whatabou tMitsuoandNarumiand –"

"Hold on there, just calm down for a second. Everyone's fine."

Naruto finally sighed a breath he never realized he was holding. 'Thank Kami.'

"But wait, then what exactly happened as soon as I blacked out?"

"Hmmmmm…Well, as soon as Mitsuo went down, that's when I was finally able to capture Zabuza with my summons. When I was about to come over to help you out, I saw that you had already knocked down Haku from her ice mirrors, and he bled to death. I also saw something in your eyes, they changed. It's like they changed color and turned purple. Here, take a look."

He took out a mirror and Naruto studied the appearance of his new eyes. They were dark purple with a black dot in the middle. There were also black ripples around the pupils made up of perfect circles.

"Woah…what is this?"

"Those, Naruto, are the Rikodou Sennin's famous eyes, also known as the Rinnegan."

Naruto was amazed from this discovery as he immediately went back to study his eyes once again. How could he of all people have these eyes? He read about the legend of the Rinnegan earlier from his father's library like a fantasy. Now, he had those exact same eyes that he dreamed of having. But hold on, he wasn't part of the Senju clan, as least he thought he wasn't, and he definitely did _not_ possess the powers of the Uchiha.

"Wait a second, how did I get these eyes?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. I'm sure that your eyes weren't the only things that I felt for sure that didn't feel right to me. For example, it seems that your chakra was completely taken over from something else, like a demon's chakra."

"A demon?"

"Hai, it's something like I've never experienced before, and that's saying something."

Naruto chuckled, knowing Kakashi's experience from when his father was telling him as he was deliberating who to place as his sensei.

"But then, where's Narumi and Mitsuo?"

"Narumi is with Mitsuo right now in the other room. He was unconscious when I finally got to him. Not only had I have to deal with Zabuza, but also Gatoh, who decided to show up after our fight was ending. He then proceeded to go on a rampage against Gatoh and his men before he also died."

Naruto again let go a breath he was holding.

"So what about our mission?"

"Well, we still have to finish the bridge, and then we head back to Konoha. When we head back, I suggest that you show your new eyes to your parents, but only them."

"But…why only tell my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Because those eyes are as good as a S-rank secret. I'm not sure if Mitsuo and Narumi would be able to hold their tongues when their teammate has the Rinnegan. For the moment, try not to put any chakra into your eyes."

Naruto again looked at the moment and tried to cancel his chakra to his eyes. His eyes returned to their normal state, white with his blue pupil.

"Cool…" was all Naruto could say as he started to climb out of bed.

"Hold up, where do you think of going?" Naruto froze.

"Um, to see Mitsuo and Narumi?"

"Not so fast. Sleep a little longer, then you can go train again"

"Dammit, you can see right through me don't you?"

"Nothing gets past my eye. You're not the only one with a doujutsu here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto resigns as he falls back on his bed. Fortunately, sleep came over easily for him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed, and ultimately tolerated my bad writing for the moment. Since summer is coming, I will, hopefully, be able to write these chapters more fluidly and update more.

* * *

Author's reviews:

**25BAM50**: nice name by the way…thanks for the good feedback

**bankai777**: uh…no, he won't

**StormyTempest**: I think why some of times I leave out some detail is because I do these stories in bits and pieces. Also, I imagine all the action in my head, and for some reason that does not get written down. Yes, I agree, this is not a perfect story. However, this is my first Fanfic, so bear with me for now. (P.S. You should get a beta profile)

**The Keeper of Worlds**: Thanks a lot!

**Theboss94**: thanks, I know this isn't the best, like I did say previously, but hopefully the chapters will get better as the story moves along.

**Guest**: Thanks…by the way, what does "supert" mean exactly?

**Groomer**: I'm not, see above.

: yeah, I know the flow isn't as great I it can be, like I previously said: I make this story in bits and pieces. I try not to stop in between, but sometimes I hit a major writer's block. Hopefully, since summer is in sight, my chapters will get better as the story progresses.

**t0nyblu**: Thanks!

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto was thrilled to be back home again. The last mission really took a toll on him and his team. Thanks to Mitsuo, Naruto was finally able to figure out what happened after he blacked out.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mitsuo!" Narumi screamed as she saw Mitsuo slump to the ground. _

_She was beyond panicked by this point. Her best friend on the team was unconscious, her sensei was too busy with Zabuza to help them out, and Naruto, well, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on with him. She felt an odd chakra coming out of him, but it wasn't really evil in nature. Just…revenge-filled she thought, but definitely not normal._

_The next thing she saw was Naruto shouting out some jutsu she never heard of._

Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)

_Haku shot towards Naruto's palm at an alarming rate until she reached him. He reached for a kunai in his pocket and sliced Haku's throat with such ease that troubled Narumi. _

_Narumi started to question just who Naruto became after seeing Mitsuo go down so easily. This clearly was not the same teammate she thought she knew back at the academy. His chakra had changed drastically and grown exponentially. And that was when she saw it, Naruto's eyes were now purple and cerulean with black ripples. _

_'I bet those eyes are the source of this unfamiliar and eerie chakra I'm sensing', she thought. However, she didn't have any time to think about it anymore as Naruto collapsed on the spot a few paces from Mitsuo. In her panic, she rushed over to the two of them without taking into account the fact that Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting. _

_"Naruto, Mitsuo…", the words barely came out of Narumi's mouth. Nothing in the Academy could have prepared them for this situation. Thankfully, she knew how to apply first-aid, and she immediately set to work trying to save Mitsuo. _

_'Good, they're still alive' Narumi thought. _

_In that instant, Kakashi's dogs had finally caught a hold of Zabuza and effectively pinned him to a single point. The fog started to lift from the bridge. However, Narumi couldn't relax just yet as she continued to apply first-aid to her teammates. _

_"My, my, Zabuza…I didn't realize you were this weak". Narumi looked up to see the source of the newcomer on the bridge. It was Gato himself._

_"Kakashi, I'm about to die. There's no need for your summons anymore. My last request is that you let me kill all those scum over there," Zabuza asked, which surprised Kakashi. _

_"All right," was all Kakashi said as he handed him a kunai, which Zabuza held in his mouth. His arms were damaged beyond repair, but they weren't necessary. He took care of the rest of Gato's before slowly killing off Gato himself. As soon as he was done, he collapsed and died on the spot._

_"Narumi, let's get these guys back to the house," Kakashi said, interrupting her from her trance. She nodded and grabbed a hold of Naruto since he was much lighter. _

_'Naruto, just what are you?" Narumi thought as she carried him back._

_FLASHBACK ends_

Now, he's heading home from his report to the Hokage. On record, the mission was a success, but the deaths of Zabuza and Haku have taken a toll on him. He knew of the perfect spot to clear up his head, on top of the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto's been there since the early afternoon. Right now, the sun's about the set and the full moon is clearly visible behind him. The birds were heading back to their nests, and the trees were in full bloom. Naruto loved the scenery from up here. The village streets were busy, lights were lighting up every building, and there was a sensation of warmth and happiness.

The view helped distract Naruto from his current dilemma. First of all, how did he of all people manage to obtain the Rinnegan. He knew his Uzumaki clan was blood relatives with the Senju clan. But, how on earth did he manage to get the Uchiha powers or ability to unlock the Rinnegan.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed his father approach him from behind.

"Naruto, I figured you'd be up here," Minato commented. "You're late for dinner, and your mother is just about going to throw a fit."

"Yeah, I know…" Naruto said. "But something's been bothering me since our last mission."

"You mean the Rinnegan?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I mean something's not adding up. I do have the heritage of the Senju, but I have never heard that the Uzumaki were related to the Uchiha."

"Well, we're not. But, I feel like I should've told you this a long time ago." Now, Naruto was interested in what his father was going to say.

"The truth is…*sigh*…the night that you were born, there was a masked man that attacked us, more particularly your mother. You knew your mother was the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki before you, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Well, the masked man somehow knew that her seal would weaken during childbirth. He used that moment after you were born to separate me from your mother. He somehow managed to get past both a complex barrier and my ANBU. He released the Kyuubi upon the village, but we were lucky enough to stop it and the masked man from completely destroying the whole village. After the masked man retreated, your mother wanted to drag the Kyuubi with her into her death, but I wanted to seal it into you to protect the village. However, Uchiha Shisui came out of nowhere to seal it inside you, knowing that you would be able to unlock the Rinnegan in the future. He saved both of our lives, and that's why you have the Rinnegan."

"Wow…" Naruto was bewildered at both the bravery of his parents, but also confused about the Uchiha's loyalty to Konoha. Their clan hasn't exactly been the nicest of allies within the village. He guessed that some of them actually had the Will of Fire inside of them as well.

Now, the sun was completely set as night began to fall. Both father and son talked for a little longer before heading home. When they entered through the door, Kushina awarded both of them with a smack on the top of the head.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM HOME RIGHT AWAY!" Kushina yelled.

"Sorry, Kushina. I had to tell him about the night of his birth," Minato said.

"Oh…but that doesn't explain why YOU ARE AN HOUR LATE FOR DINNER!"

"Sorry, I got distracted in my thoughts," Naruto said as he and his father both characteristically scratched the back of their heads.

"*sigh*…what am I going to do with you two?" Kushina asked rhetorically.

* * *

A strange, white-haired man was peeking around one of the hot springs in Konoha. Besides the binoculars he was currently using, the man was sporting a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" written on it. He was wearing a short green kimono and matching pants, with a red haori with two yellow circles on each side of his torso. He was going to swing by the Hokage's office sooner, but the visual intrigue of the beautiful, sexy women could not be ignored by the writer of Icha Icha.

In the middle of his "research", however, a toad approached him, taking him out of his sexual coma. The toad gave him a scroll with the Hokage's symbol on the seal.

'Minato, you know me too well' the man thought with a small chuckle.

With that, he dashed away in a blur according to the average civilian. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached to Hokage tower.

* * *

Minato was starting to relax, sinking into his chair after finishing a large stack of paperwork. Suddenly, he heard the window start to open up. Not bothering to look up to see who it is, Minato relaxed and said, "Jiraiya-sensei, I wish you would actually come through the door like a normal person someday."

"Yeah, I will when pigs fly. At least I was able to conduct some research before your toad interrupted me," Jiraiya said as he nonchalantly sat on the edge of the window sill, watching the birds go past. "So what's this I hear about you having me train Naruto?"

"I thought you wanted to be closer to your godson. What better way than to go on a training trip with him for a few years?" Minato asked.

"I can think of quite a few…"

"But they all involve women, don't they?"

"Yes, they do," Jiraiya said proudly while Minato sweat dropped from his sensei's antics. He was the _super _pervert after all.

"Still, he's a kid. And I can't think of a better teacher than you. I can find another teammate for Mitsuo and Narumi."

"I'm just messing with you, Minato-kun. You need to learn to lighten up a little when you're in that chair."

"There are some times to relax, and others to be serious. This is my serious side, sensei. Get used to it."

"Whatever, just tell me when."

"Preferably by the end of the week would be best. That way, you two can be acquainted for a short time before spending a few years together."

"Very well," Jiraiya said as he went back over the edge of the window where he entered.

* * *

"Coming…" Kushina said as she headed towards the door.

After she opened it, she was surprised to see Jiraiya on the other side. "It's been a while, Kushina-chan."

A huge tick mark appeared on Kushina's forehead, "Will you quit calling me that, you perverted geezer?!"

"Now, now, Kushina. That's not a polite way to greet your son's godfather."

"Godfather, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he approached the two.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myse-"

"NO!" Kushina yelled. "I'll do it. Naruto, this is your godfather and Minato's sensei, Jiraiya, the Sannin."

"Cool! He's a Sannin!"

"That's right, kid. Minato asked me to train you for a few years, so that something like the Mist incident doesn't happen again. Also, as I have already had a student with the Rinnegan, I think Minato was right on the dot when he chose me to train you."

"I didn't even know that," Kushina said. "What happened to him?"

"He died during the Third Great Ninja War supposedly." Jiraiya said. "Nonetheless, I have had experience, kid. Don't ever underestimate the great Jiraiya-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you perverted geezer," Kushina grumbled.

"Well, see you around, kid. Why don't we say, meet me in three days at the village gate at 8. Prepare for a 3 year trip at least." With that, Jiraiya disappeared to the nearest brothel in town.

"Beware of his habits with women, Naruto. Having Jiraiya's influence on one yellow flash is quite enough for me."

"Whatever…" Naruto said as he walked back to his room to start packing.

* * *

(3 days later)

"Mom, you didn't have to pack so much stuff for me you know. I sealed all I needed in my scrolls." Naruto complained as his mother added brickloads of stuff into his backpack.

"I know, but...*sigh* You're leaving me for three years. This is the last thing I can do for you for a long time."

"But, do I really need all these clothes, mom? Seriously, you packed a whole years supply."

"Then, you only have to do laundry 3 times before you come back."

'Ugh, I can't win with her, can I?' Naruto thought. Much to his relief, his father showed up, in his Yellow Flash robe, with Jiraiya.

"All right, Naruto. This is where why we part ways. Remember, do not slack off these next few years. Jiraiya-sensei is one of the best ninjas, even though he doesn't look like it, so work hard and grow into a great ninja. I know you will; I believe in you." Minato said as he ruffled up Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, yeah, Ero-sennin let's go already. You're as late as Kakashi-sensei." Naruto complained as he started to walk away.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled as she punched Naruto in the head. "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO DO?!"

"Oww…I don't thi-" Naruto said as Kushina grabbed him into a hug that would kill some ninjas. "Mom…I need…air…now"

"Oh, sorry…" Kushina apologized as Minato also hugged him.

"*cough**cough*…well, I think it's time to start heading out, Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"See ya mom, dad! Just you wait, I'll surpass you in no time!" Naruto yelled as he followed after Jiraiya.

"You didn't tell him about the fact that you're pregnant, did you?" Minato asked when the two ninjas were out of sight.

"Nope, I figured it would a good surprise when he comes back," Kushina replied.

* * *

And, that's the next chapter.

New poll: What should be the gender be for the new baby? Also, include any names that you like. Make sure to include the name in the reviews.


End file.
